It's Not Over
by arathia
Summary: The hunt for Zoid Eve continues and Prozen will not hesitate to do whatever he can to get 'D'. A fan-made continuation of the manga that I thought had stopped, but the artist is actually still continuing online, but Tommy stopped publishing.
1. Trigger

I don't own zoids, or any of the characters. Though If my life goes according to plan I eventually will. :D

Anyway, I may not own zoids or any of the characters, but I do own the girl in the pod, and I do own this fic, so no stealing...pssh, as if you would.

This takes place sometime after the manga. See my page for a picture of the girl.

* * *

"We've got him." The woman said. Behind her was a red-head man holding a limp body.

"Good." The Regent answered, smiling in a malicious way. He turned from the window to the three at the door.

The man removed the boy's shirt and chained him to the wall while the woman led two zoids in, who were struggling with another. In the centre of the room was a pod. The glass was tinted purple, and a deep blue teardrop was on top.

"Is this really as important as you say?" The woman asked, pulling a stray strand of blue hair behind her ear.

The Regent nodded. "If she's as powerful as the inscriptions say, then she'll be more useful than the boy."

"Even with Shadow?" The woman asked, she sounded surprised and doubtful. The Regent nodded.

"Proceed with the operation, Hiltz." Prozen ordered lightly.

Hiltz smirked as he drew a knife. The boy had stirred. Perfect.

"Hello, Raven." He said and plunged the knife into the teen's arm. He cried out in pain, fighting against the bonds.

"It won't work." Hiltz said with a sadistic smirk. He dragged the blade down to Raven's hand and pressed it again into the victim's arm.

_Stop it..._

Hiltz ignored the foreign voice in his head, and began on the other arm.

_Let him go._

Raven cried out again as the weapon drew more blood. _I should be dead by now._ He thought in despair. _How am I alive?_

The pod's glass shattered, and out from the capsule a black figure launched at the redhead. Hiltz flung his hand back, hitting the girl with the butt of his knife. She fell to the ground and snarled at him.

"Hmph, you're blind, what chance do you have against two trained warriors?" The man asked.

"She may be blind," Prozen said. "But she's necessary, and I'm sure she'll agree to help us."

"Never!" She spat, "I'd rather die than associate myself with you!"

"Even if Shadow dies with you? And his partner?" Reese asked.

The girl paused. "No…" She breathed. "Don't kill them…heal him!"

Prozen nodded to Hiltz who bandaged up Raven's arms tightly. The boy was limp again.

"So, what do you say now, squirt?" Reese asked, forcefully picking the girl up.

"You will die a horrible, fiery death." The girl hissed, her face looking straight at Reese though she couldn't see it.

"That's no way to speak to-!" She began but Prozen interrupted.

"Now, now ladies, stop this, I need you to do a mission for me."

Reese dropped the girl who glared at the albino.

"You're lucky, kid." Hiltz muttered to the unconscious boy while Reese gestured towards the struggling black organoid. "What do we do about him?"

"Let him go." The girl said.

"No, we lock him up until we're sure of you're co-operation." Prozen said to the girl.

* * *


	2. Escape

I do not own zoids, or the characters...**yet**

:D

However I do own my own characters, such as the girl from the pod.

* * *

"It feels good to be out on the road again!" Moonbay said cheerfully. "Though Horai was a nice vacation."

"How was setting up an attack on our most powerful foe a vacation at all?" Irvine asked, a little bit anxious of the reply.

"Not that bit, the three days after of nothin' but spa treatment!"

"And Van and Donnie's mood swings." Irvine reminded her.

"Will ya stop killin' the mood?" Moonbay told him, annoyed at his negativity.

"She's right, Irvine." Melissa chimed in. "We've got to keep looking forward."

"Where exactly are we 'moving forward to' anyway? We have no more leads on Zoid Eve."

"Van told us he wanted to stop off somewhere, so that's where we're goin'."

"And where is it?"

"Oh, just some little ol' place called the 'Wind Village'."

* * *

Raven woke up shivering. He felt so cold. He looked at his arms, beneath the clothing were bloodstained bandaged, and beneath that were deep gashed into his arms.

"You're awake."

He looked up at the girl. She wore a strange blue and black body suit and had a visor on over her eyes. She smiled in his direction despite the black visor.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the one from the pod." She answered, seeming happy. "Are you alright now?"

He nodded, forgetting about her eyes. "It seems so…you're the reason…"

"That they hurt you? Yes."

He clenched his fist in anger. "Then why aren't you helping them? Why are you in here?"

"We need to leave, and I'm not going anywhere without you." She said simply. "Please come with me, I told them I'd meet them at the I4 hangar but we can leave out the I2."

He thought about it for a few moments. "Why should I trust you?" He asked, standing up.

"That's a hard one…" She said, scratching her head. "Umm…Shadow trusts me!"

"If anything goes wrong, you're the first one I'll blame." He said darkly and left the room. The girl followed right behind him, still smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked, glaring at her.

"Because we're getting out this place." She answered honestly.

He sighed and entered the hangar. "These zoids aren't very good." He commented.

"All you need is a light, fast one to get to the BFSE safely." She told him, looking pleased with herself.

"How do you know about my zoid?" He asked suspiciously.

"You were thinking about it when they had you chained."

"What do you mean?"

"I can enter in and out of people's minds whenever I like, and I entered yours back then because you were in pain. I wanted to help you."

"Where's Shadow?" He asked, changing the subject quickly.

The organoid came flying out of its cell and into the hangar and landing behind Raven. It took the boy inside him and entered the zoid.

The girl sat behind Raven before he could close the cockpit.

"I should just leave you here." Raven growled at her.

"But then I'll be left to tell them where you are." She reminded him innocently.

He went silent, seething to himself and starting up the zoid. _Shadow, at any sign of danger from her I want you to tell me._

_You have my word._ The organoid replied.

* * *


	3. Reunion

I do not own zoids or the characters.

But eventually I will.

However I do have my own character in this, the girl from the pod. Sorry about the length of this one, It'd either be one really really short and one good length, or one long one. And anyway, at least it means you get Raven in this chapter

Also, if there are any glitches in the reunions, it's coz I never read the third one...ducks sharp objects

Ps. Thankyou to the readers and reveiwers-you're the guys that make me keep writing. And thnks Plink for sending me the link, now I just need my internet to stop being so moody.

ehem

Out of grammy mode...now.

* * *

"Is that a Liger?" Maria asked looking out her window. She had been so lonely lately, so unaware of how much company her brother gave her.

"Maria, was it is?"

"It's a Liger! Coming towards the city, and there are more zoids with it!" She told the reverend while she ran towards him.

"What do you think it could mean?" The man looked where she was pointing.

The zoids stopped in front of the city, the cockpits opening and pilots dropping out.

"They don't seem to be from the military." The reverend observed.

"It's Van!" Someone called. "Maria! It's Van!"

The young woman ran towards the zoids, happy to tears that her brother had returned. The reverend followed her, he too was happy that the boy had come home.

"Van!" Maria cried, pulling her brother into a tight hug.

"Hey, sis…yeah, I'm back." He said, while thinking _ouch, that hurts!_

"Who's she?" Moonbay asked, coming closer.

"This is my sister Maria." Van introduced, struggling to breathe.

"Are you his friends?" The reverend asked unnecessarily.

The girl nodded. "I'm Moonbay, this is Irvine, and the kid is Melissa."

"Pleased to meet you." The small scientists said, extending her hand and letting Moonbay's description slide. The reverend shook it, and then turned to Zeke and Fiona.

"You're looking well." He commented, smiling at them.

"You too." Fiona replied politely. "Van," She then said, tugging on the boy's sleeve. "Why did we come back?"

"Well, we have no leads just yet, and since we don't have to worry about Raven anymore, we might as well take a small break."

Irvine looked annoyed. "You should have told me this was a break."

"Does it really matter that much?"

"You haven't changed." His sister sighed, letting go of the boy.

* * *

"So, this is the Berserk Fury Shadow Edge." The girl said, clearly impressed.

"How do you know?" Raven asked suspiciously. "Your eyes are covered."

"It's kinda hard to explain." She replied. "I guess it's sort of…telepathical? I can see anything with a mind, even if my eyes are covered."

"You're just like Fiona…" He murmured, giving a signal to Shadow to dispose of the getaway zoid.

"Not quite." The girl climbed into the cockpit before him. "We're similar, but we're not the same."

Raven wasn't too pleased about having her constantly around, but decided not to object this time. She could be useful, dangerous, but useful.

"I won't betray you." She said calmly, crouched on the back of his seat.

He almost jumped, wondering how she knew what he was thinking.

"I can read minds, so to speak." She answered, smiling innocently at him. He shook his head, turning back to the front and waiting for Shadow.

"We're we going?" She asked as Shadow fused with the core.

"Away from here."

"Yeah, I figured, but where to?"

"If you can read my mind, why do you bother asking?"

"Because I know you don't like me in your mind."

"Well let's be thankful for that."

"Why?"

Raven wore a very angry expression, trying to calm himself down he drew his mind away from her and back to getting the hell away from Reese and Hiltz.

"I didn't mean to annoy you." The girl said sadly once he had calmed down enough not to pull out his anti-zoid gun and test it at close range against a human.

He didn't answer her; after all, she didn't ask anything.

"But…surely you have somewhere to go."

"No."

"Oh…what about Porto?"

"No." He said more firmly.

"But I've heard the food is excellent!"

"From who?" He asked, wondering who of the few people she's met would know. "And anyway, I'm not welcome there."

"Oh…Wendeen…"

He nodded, forgetting she couldn't see it.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you."

"Maybe, but right now it's too soon."

"We can't go back to the empire." The girl thought aloud, "Prozen will get us…"

"I'm not safe anywhere." He told her.

The girl seemed upset, but didn't say anything for a while.

Out of nowhere came a Guysak accompanied by two Zaber Fangs.

"Nice little zoid you got there." The Guysak pilot smirked. "Don't mind if we take it?"

"You wish." Raven answered, a little annoyed by the idiots in front of him.

"If you want to stay unharmed, I suggest you get out of the cockpit." The pilot continued. "I imagine your girlfriend wouldn't want to break a nail."

"Girlfriend?" The girl asked, curious about the strange term.

"Girlfriend?" Raven was more pissed off.

"Something wrong?" The pilot asked.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Raven cried, thrusting the BFSE forward. The guysak was unable to dodge the swift attack, the BFSE's claws tearing its limbs off.

The girl behind him winced, momentarily feeling the zoid's pain.

_I should remember to not enter the mind of a zoid he's fighting._ She thought grimly.

"Boss!" One of the lackeys cried, not used to Stinger being defeated so easily.

"Don't just sit there, fight him!" The other one shouted, firing at Raven who smirked and jumped over the bullets and enemy zoid.

"Over here." He taunted, lifting the tiger-type up and hurling it at the other.

"System freeze?!" Sidekick number 1 exclaimed, staring at his screen.

"Next time you'll remember not to get in my way." Raven said as he piloted away from the zoids.

He seemed much cheerier after taking out three easy opponents.

The girl smiled at him, glad he was able to relax. He needed it.

* * *


	4. Explanation

Hey hey! I don't own zoids, or any of the characters in this fic except for the girl from the pod. Once again, I will hopefully own them all one day.

Thanks to Wolfy (An Outcast's Shadow) for lending me the manga!!

And now back to the fic, and I'm sorry again fo another fairly long chap. It should pick a little soon though, so hang on for that...please?

* * *

"So you're saying that the young man who attacked us was working for the empire?" The reverend asked.

Van nodded. "The regent hired him to get 'D'."

"What's 'D'?"

"An evil zoid that will destroy everything." Fiona said, in a creepy monotone.

Van nodded feeling a little concerned for his female friend.

"So how did you defeat him?" The reverend asked.

"Well…we had help from his twin brother." Van recalled. "And it couldn't have been done without…well, anyone."

"But it's probably best we don't go into details." Fiona chimed in, just in case Van said something Raven might hunt him down for.

"I see." The reverend answered, a little disappointed, and then smiled at Van. "There's someone who really wants to see both you and Zeke."

"Oh, who?" The boy asked.

"She's just outside."

Zeke followed his partner outside where Chyrol was waiting with a big smile on her face. "You're back!" She cried with joy, throwing herself onto Van.

"Hey, hey! Chyrol! How have you been?"

She smiled and ignored his question. "You've been taking good care of Zeke." She observed happily. "What did you guys see when you were travelling?"

"Well, we went to Porto, and we saw the ocean! What else…oh! We saw a flying castle zoid called Horai, and a generator called Wendeen, and another zoid that made up the walls of a city called Oluga."

"Wow, you're so lucky…I wish I could travel with you."

"Well, it is fun, but it's also really dangerous." Van told her. "We've been in lots of serious battles."

"You've been careful though, haven't you?"

Irvine scoffed near by, making Chyrol worry. "Van, we've been so worried about you! What would happen if you died? What do you think your sister would do?"

Van wasn't at all prepared for all these questions, deciding to glare at Irvine and then look back at Chyrol innocently. "I'm not stupid, and anyway, with Zeke and Ceaser I can't possibly lose."

"But…what about the war? Don't get caught up in those battles, okay?"

"I'll be careful." Van said soothingly. "And there's no war going on."

"No, but the Empire isn't exactly being peaceful." Maria reminded them, leaning against the door. "And I'm not sure how long the Republic can avoid conflict."

Van thought grimly about Mule, and how close to war they had been each night. He sighed. "Maria…" Pulling himself together again he gave her a grin. "No matter what, we can't lose faith, the republic wants nothing more than our safety, and not everyone in the Empire is out to start a fight."

He remembered talking to Shubaltz the night the sleeper bombed Mule. He certainly wanted to keep the peace.

* * *

"How long will the provisions last?" The girl asked.

Raven tensed, he had been in the process of getting food when the Hiltz and Reese had abducted him. Currently they had nothing.

"Shadow…what's the nearest town, and how far away is it?"

_Jigura, a republic town that's only 100kilometres away._ The organoid replied.

"Jigura…I wonder what it's like…" The girl thought aloud. "When we get closer I could enter a civilian's mind, see if they know of you."

Raven looked up at her, and then nodded once. Perhaps she could be very useful.

He put the zoids boosters up higher, doubling their speed and landing far enough away from Jigura to avoid serious suspicion.

"Is this close enough?" He asked, jumping out of the machine.

The girl followed shortly, stretching well. "Yep, so far three don't know you, one's shopping for oranges, another is thinking about a girl, and the third is wondering if her skirt is too short."

"You didn't need to tell me that." He said. "I don't care unless it's relevant."

She shrugged, "Fine, but I have one request, next time we come by a wild zoid, can I ride in it? I don't like being cramped up in the BSFE."

"You want to stay with me you'll have to make do."

"But…uh…fine."

The girl hoped they wouldn't have to get into any more fights until she had her own zoid. If the zoid took a hit, there was nothing to stop her from slamming into the controls.

Raven told Shadow to guard the zoid but let the girl follow him. She stumbled a little in the sand, not yet used to it.

"So…how long will it take to get there?" She tried to catch up with him, almost falling but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm in a vice-like hold, keeping her on her feet.

"Doesn't matter, you just need to make sure we'll be safe."

She nodded, but didn't look too pleased. Turning her attention from her aching arm to the townspeople's minds she searched for any thought of Raven.


	5. Hunted

**Just as a caution,** my inspiration is kicking up but my editing is getting lazy. In earlier chapters I would check it over in word, with spellcheck on, and then read through after uploading and run spellcheck on again (not that the second spellcheck did anything but consume time).

I know some of you haven't read the manga, so just to help you understand a few things in this one:

**Hanna:** A cold, merciless, cocky Prozen Knight that would give eveything to Prozen.

**Berserker System:** A system created by Doctor F that transfers battle data directly to the pilots mind. On a regular human it makes them lose control and attack everything (which is how it got its name), but humans aided by organoids, or with zoid cells inplanted into their minds can withstand it.

**Doctor F:** Think of Doctor D. But evil, older, crueler, maybe even more arrogant (maybe) and working for the Prozen Knights. Raven doesn't like him.

**I don't own zoids yet, but hopefull one day I will so I can redo the anime. I do however own the girl from the pod that is chillin' with Raven.**

* * *

"You comb every spec of dust in this world until you find her!" Prozen ordered angrily.

"Yes, sir." Reese said. She was the most submissive of the three.

"Your zoids should have been fully repaired and upgraded by now, Doctor F. should have briefed you on the Berserker system, and a new update to the Genobreaker should have been installed."

Hanna nodded. The cruel woman was always eager to help out Prozen in any way possible, even if it meant sitting through Doctor F.'s tedious lectures.

Hiltz was the first to leave, calling for his red organoid as he did. Reese and Hanna followed silently to their private hangar. The blue organoid came by a soundless command. Its elegant body close behind Reese and unnerving Hanna a little. Specular may be slender, but there were a lot of spikes on that creature that Hanna did not want near her.

Once in the cockpit, the Knights were greeted by a very smug Dr. F. His very expression annoyed Hanna, who tried to ignore him, and climbed into her own black Genobreaker. Usually for these types of missions they'd be given hellcats or other camouflage stealth zoids, but they had been warned that Raven and Shadow was with her, so they weren't taking any chances. Besides, with their power, they could take out anybody stupid enough to try and stop them.

The telepath, though able to easily get any information from her 'companion's' mind, had no idea where he pulled all that money from. She knew most of it came from Prozen, but where the hell did he keep it?

She was oblivious to the food right under her nose and simply cocked her head, wondering what that new smell was.

Raven paused, noodles hanging out of his mouth and staring at her. He swallowed, taking her hand and guiding them to the chopsticks. He easily forgot she couldn't see.

"You hold them like this." He instructed, manoeuvring her fingers around them. "Then used them like this to pick up the noodles, which are here."

She nodded, getting it vaguely. She shoved the food into her mouth, wiping the sauce on her chin with her spare hand. "Thank you!"

The shopkeeper smiled at them. "You two must be close."

"Not really." Raven muttered honestly, continuing to eat, and with the air of solitude.

Meanwhile the girl struggled to eat, dropping noodles, missing her mouth, and missing a bowl a lot.

"You're hopeless." Raven muttered, and helped her again.

"Sorry…" She blushed and stood up, deciding she didn't need to keep eating. Raven rolled his eyes and stood up and began to walk away when the girl grabbed his arm.

"Someone knows you!" She hissed to him urgently.

"Hn?! You didn't warn me earlier?"

"I only just felt it."

"Oi, you!" A man called, stalking up to the two of them. Beside him where two other men trying to make themselves look toughed.

Raven felt relieved, seeing it was only the rookies they met before.

"What do you want?" He asked, deciding to let the bandits talk their way into jail.

"We want revenge, that's what!" Bandit 2 said bluntly, looking very angry.

"What's this talk of revenge?" The shopkeeper asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

The two lackeys froze, but the leader remained calm.

"They attacked us before, but they failed to rob us." Raven answered calmly before Stinger could get a word out.

"What!?" The bandit wasn't quick enough to pull out a lie before some townsmen restrained the three thieves.

Raven walked past casually with the girl on his heels. They ventured into the markets, stocking up on juicy fruits, lemons and water.

"Why lemons?" The girl asked, finding out they were very sour.

"They last a long time." The boy answered. His face was expressionless as he took the fruit from the smiling shopkeeper.

The girl trotted after him as they returned to the Berserk Fury Shadow Edge, getting much better at walking in the desert.

"I like that place." She said. "Why don't we hide out there for a while?"

"Because it's a republic town." Raven answered, placing the goods into the cockpit. Shadow came down from the back and melded with his partner, fusing with the zoid just in case they had to face another battle. The girl climbed into the cockpit, this time finding a space beside the seat.

The BFSE started up and took them swiftly from the resting site.


	6. Conflict

"Are you picking that up too?" Reese asked the redhead.

He nodded, watching the blip on his radar as it slowly lost ground on them.

Hanna smirked. She had hoped to get revenge against the boy ever since he effortlessly defeated her in training.

"Don't take him lightly." Hiltz warned, seeing her expression.

"I won't." She answered darkly, accelerating further and moving ahead of her team mates who weren't pleased.

"Hanna, you stay back and make the initial attack." Reese reasoned. "I'll wait ahead of him in case he tries to run, and Hiltz can back us up."

Specular greatly increased the speed of a zoid so it only made sense that she would lay ahead of the BFSE.

Hiltz knew that Reese didn't trust Hanna's restraint enough to get her to work as a unit with them, and he agreed with the zoidian. Hanna's piloting was good, but when it came to tactical missions she would never be first pick.

Raven's eyes flicked to his radar the moment he heard the beep, even if the girl crouched by his side put her attention to it.

"Do you want me to find out what they want?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, remembering she couldn't see him nodding.

She gulped and paled. "It's them, they're after you."

Raven grimaced. "They took their time." He said with feigned confidence. In truth, he had never fought Hiltz or Reese. They only managed to get him because they worked together and took him by surprise on the streets.

"There's a third, Hanna, a Prozen knight–"

"I know her." He interrupted. "I've beaten her before."

He turned the Berserk Fury Shadow Edge around, facing the oncoming opponents. A blue Genobreaker shot past him, knocking the BFSE off balance. He turned his zoid, but a second Genobreaker swiped at him with the X-breaker.

"Hello, kid." Hanna said coldly. "Remember me?"

"Maybe, it's hard to remember all the weak pilots I've faced." He answered, trying to get her too agitated to think straight,

"You little..!" She swore, lunging forward with the laser blade. Raven moved his zoid to the side, catching an X-breaker with the BFSE's claws and snapping it off. The large part hit the ground hard as Raven kept moving, not forgetting about Reese's zoid.

A well-timed particle beam would have annihilated the boy if Shadow hadn't alerted him. One of the Berserk Fury's best features was the powerful energy shield that was able to easily withstand a charged particle beam. Reese came back, grabbing the black zoid's tail in the Genobreaker's mouth and throwing him in front of Hiltz who used his laser blade to stab into the zoid's wing-like claws. BFSE let out a cry, but Raven tried to remain calm. _They won't use the charged particle beam, it's too risky. And anyway, they want the girl don't they?_

He felt the girl touch him arm. "You can get out of this."

He nodded, realising the opening.

Putting the boosters up to high he almost ripped his opponent along with him, snapping off the blade.

The red Genobreaker cried in pain and anger, facing the smaller zoid.

Raven turned back to face him, aware that he wouldn't be able to get away even if he wanted to.

Reese shot out from his right. BFSE spun around and projected the shield. Reese's head hit the controls hard, blood trickling down, but she didn't give up. She stayed put, both pilots aware that it would be a bad move for the BFSE to move away. Instead Raven shot forward, taking a leaf out of Van's book, and slamming into the Genobreaker at half-speed.

Reese's zoid fell over backwards and Raven headed for Hanna.

The Knight stood her ground, not sure if he'd go for a direct attack with the shield, or try and slice her zoid up.

Hiltz shot out at the boy from the side, grabbing the black tail with his X-breaker and throwing him into the ground.

The pilot deactivated his shield and the zoid jumped up back into its feet.

Reese came in for another melee attack, Hiltz getting in front of him and Hanna boxing him in at the back.

The boy growled, facing Reese.

Her Genobreaker lunged forward, the laser blade threatening to break open his cockpit. The BFSE ducked, biting into the exposed neck of her zoid. Hanna used her own laser blade to slash at the black wing-like claws on the BFSE's side.

The fury-type launched passed Reese, the Genobreaker badly damaged and leaving its own limb behind.

"You can't escape." Hiltz taunted, blocking him again.

Raven gripped the controls tighter, his rage building up and super-charging the black zoid. He let out a battle cry, charging at the red zoid ahead. Hiltz didn't expect Raven to cut across the front of his zoid and aim to slice of his X-breaker but still managed to react in time, turning his zoid to keep following the boy.

"Hold on." He told the girl, and put more power into the boosters. The new power propelled them faster away from Hiltz and the other two who shortly followed.

_If I use Shadow's full speed, the girl won't survive…_ He growled, not sure why he wanted her alive anyway. She was the reason they were hunting him after all. His eyes glanced down to his arms. Occasionally the wounds gave him grief, but he had never let it show. _It's just like what happened with Van…_ He realised, pulling his eyes back up to the screens. _I guess…I just don't want to kill…anymore!_

"Hold on!" He warned her again and spun the fury-type around. Still at 300km/h he shot at Reese, who was now the closest of the three. His working claw came out and sliced into the shoulder of her zoid. The attack barely missed the cockpit, slicing only a metre above. The X-breaker lay useless in the sand.

Hanna charged at him, slamming into the smaller zoid with a direct hit. The BFSE was sent backwards harshly. Shadow was the only thing stopping Raven from hitting the controls, and the girl didn't have that sort of luxury. She hit the dashboard hard, pushing herself away as quickly as she could so she wouldn't burden the pilot. Blood ran down the side of her head, pooling at her visor.

Raven growled and got his zoid up on its feet only to get hit again, this time by a laser blade that cleanly removed his other claw.

Raven swore, turning to the passing machine only to have Hiltz grab his tail again and swing up in to the distance.

Reese made sure the boy couldn't flee, getting in close quarters as Hiltz charged up his particle beam.

The blue zoid landed on the BFSE. The black zoid struggled, crying desperately.

"The particle beam!" The girl screamed next to Raven. She gripped her head tightly, her fingers digging in and a look of pure agony on her face.


	7. Luck

**AN:** I forgot to mention a few things in th last one, ah well. Anyway the cut off for the chapters are getting kinda harder to define, especially since I know I preffer reading smaller sized chapters, so I'm trying to keep mine between 500-1500 words. Tell me if that's too short for you guys, or if it's a good length.

**Disclaimer: I don't own zoids or the characters including the zoids themselves but I do own the girl from the pod, and I do own this fic. I got all my info on parts, characters and mecha from Zoids Legacy, Wikipedia, shrine sites, Chaotic Century and Gaurdian Force anime, and the manga volumes 1,2,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13, and 14.**

* * *

It looked grim, nobody could deny that. The white light edged closer and closer to him. He wasn't sure why, but he seemed to forget to be scared in those final moments. Something just wasn't right. Then again, there was always the possibility that this was how it was supposed to be.

His fingers relaxed around the controls, and he calmed down, closing his eyes. He didn't realise just how tense he had been. It felt good to let his muscles return to their natural positions. Beside him he heard movement and glanced over. The girl was staring out to the back of the zoid.

"The colour's wrong…" She muttered. "I see white."

He smiled. _She must be seeing the beam through her visor._ Then it dawned on him and he turned back as well. _Surely it should have hit by now._

* * *

"You!" Hanna shrieked, surging forward at the newcomer.

"Have we met?" He began, and then remembered. "Oh! It's you!"

"Who is he?" Reese asked. She didn't like being left out.

"Dead meat." Hiltz answered, telepathically ordering Ambient to put full strength into the beam.

Before Hanna could knock the zoid away a dragon-type came from the air to hit her aside.

"Don't interfere!" The knight barked at him.

"How did…you get here?" Raven asked as he still struggled to free the Berserk Fury.

The boy smirked. "I saw a charged particle beam fly by my city and knew something was wrong. I didn't expect this."

The girl beside Raven smiled thankfully.

Hanna grabbed the Stealth Dragon in her jaws, and threw the pained zoid into the ground at her feet and her mercy.

"Irvine!" Van cried. He dashed in to help his friend as the particle beam faded away.

Hanna attempted to impale him with her blade, but Caesar was too fast, slicing off the remaining X-breaker instead.

Irvine didn't bother thanking him, just took off into the air again. "That was a close one, Tornado." He muttered.

"I still have my gun!" Hanna cried, charging up the beam.

Van ignored her, running at Reese instead. He knew the beam wouldn't hit him.

"You really want to try me?" The cocky woman asked.

Van didn't answer. He didn't need to.

Reese dodged out of the blade's way, not willing to be defeated that easily.

Raven's BFSE jumped to its feet again and body slammed the larger zoid, knocking it off balance so it couldn't dodge Van's attack.

"There's an evil force here." Fiona warned her crush darkly. "I can feel it."

"Huh? We've gotta focus on the battle first."

She nodded and shuddered, hugging herself tightly.

Van worried for her, she was extra sensitive to zoids hearts and though it was useful for everyone around her, it was a burden for her.

"Van, the last one has an organoid." Raven warned. He turned his fury-type to face Hiltz, expecting a challenge.

A beam of light exited the zoid, and beside it landed the red organoid, curled up and weak.

"What happened?" Van asked.

Reese and Specular also vacated their zoids and landed beside Hiltz.

"It's too strong." Hiltz muttered, a snarl on his face.

"We were warned." Reese remembered and stood up.

Their organoids stayed down a while longer. They looked weak and tired, like the battle had completely drained them.

"They're leaving." Moonbay commentated from Tornado. "It seems we've won."

Hanna turned a Charged Particle beam on the two other Genobreakers and then fled with the other two. It was too quick for Van to stop.

"No!" Van protested, trying to chase her but Raven blocked him. "What are you doing?"

"What do you plan to do when you catch up with her? Fight?" He asked.

"But…we can't just let her get away."

Raven looked over at the shrinking zoid. "There's nothing else we can do..."


	8. Answers

**AN: **I should probably explain a few more things, especially with Irvine. To be honest, I should have done it in the last chapter...

**Tornado: **Irvine's zoid, it's type is Stealth Dragon. In the manga he never had a Command Wolf. I expected something like that considering Van pilot's Zeke (his dad's Command Wolf) in the first and second chapter.

**Irvine/Moonbay:** I'm pretty sure this doesn't happen in the manga. I may chuck it into the fic, but that's because in the manga he has a ten year old crushin' on him. And that's just a little wrong.

**Ages: **Van and Raven are fourteen, Irvine is eighteen, and Melissa Sue is ten. Also, just as a heads up to those that don't know, Raven has a twin brother and an older sister, but she's dead.

**Caesar:** Van's Liger. Originally a shield liger, then Blade Liger during a fight with the Genosaurer. Against the Death Stinger Melissa upgrades it to the Liger Zero. Ultimate attack mode: Caesar the King

**Schneider? Jager? Panzer?** In the published ones you only see Jager and Scheinder, and they are piloted by Rosso and Viola. Oh, and those two are hired by the Chen's now and then. Also, the Sue family and Chen family are related. I don't know how distant/closely but I just know they're related.

**Disclaimed: I don't own zoids, the characters, the mecha ect. But Blue, Allera Rock, and Jigura are mine. So is this fic.**

* * *

"Wasn't she working with Prozen like you?" Moonbay asked. The boy nodded.

"We were until a week or so ago when I quit."

Nobody wanted to ask why. They didn't fully trust him or his temper yet (except maybe Van) and besides that, they were all fairly certain they knew why anyway.

"Why were they after you?" Van asked, exiting the zoid with Zeke and Fiona.

Shadow and Raven followed suit, leaving the girl to stumble her way out.

"Evil!" Fiona screamed, holding her head and dropping to the ground.

"F-Fiona?" Van stuttered, kneeling down to the shaking girl. "She's…evil." He looked back over at the one in the blue and black body suit.

"Hey…that looks a lot like what you were wearing when we first saw you…" Van noted.

"Who's she?" Irvine asked, also joining them on the ground.

"The reason they were attacking us."

"What's her name?" Van asked, making Raven realise he had no idea.

They all looked to the girl who felt fairly self-conscience with all the attention. "I-I don't really have a name…" She began nervously. "But…people used to call me 'blue'."

"Blue?" Van asked. "I guess that's what we'll call you too then, uh…if you don't mind."

She shook her head. "Thank you…for saving us."

Raven looked annoyed. He'd never admit to needing any help.

"Hey, that's okay. Anybody'd do it." Van blushed, and then looked down at Fiona who stopped shaking. She didn't look happy, and it was directed at Van who became edgy.

"This place looks like a graveyard." Melissa commented, landing in her Redler. She had only just got wind of the particle beam and had decided to follow Irvine.

She tensed at the sight of Raven and Shadow watching her.

The two dark ones turned back to Van simultaneously.

It freaked them out.

"What is it that Prozen wants with you?" Irvine asked, not seeing anything special about the girl at all.

"He wants 'D', and thinks that I can lead him to it, but I won't."

"How would you be able to lead him to 'D'?" Van wondered.

She shrugged. "People have a habit of making assumptions about me."

"Enough of this." Moonbay interrupted, stalking over with bandages. "She's bleeding and all you people do is interrogate her- sheesh!" The woman shook her head and wrapped the bandages around Blue's head.

"Th-thanks." The girl said shyly. She touched the covered wound and winced. She had forgotten about it in all the drama.

"So what are you doing with her anyway?" Irvine asked with a smirk.

"She followed me." Raven asked, sending him a _'get real'_ look with a hint of '_hold your implications because I think I have knife here somewhere'_.

The man looked even more amused.

"Fiona…" Blue started quietly. "You're just gonna have to trust me."

The green-haired zoidian didn't look very pleased, but she nodded anyway. She too would be on guard because for now, at least, there was no point in trying to convince them this girl was bad news.

"We should keep moving." Raven said, turning back to the Berserk Fury and melding with Shadow.

The arrowhead merged with the Berserk Fury, healing it completely. Blue jumped into the cockpit just in time.

"That was close." She breathed and curled in beside the seat.

"Raven!" Van urged, merging back in with Zeke and Caesar.

"I'm not going to fight you Van, so you don't need to freak out."

"That's not it." The boy responded calmly. "It's just that…if you come with us, we could lend Blue some proper clothes. My village is right by here."

Raven thought about it and looked at the girl. She seemed to like the offer.

"How about this, I'll meet up with you at Allera Rock tomorrow morning. If you don't get there in time, then I'm leaving her behind." He opened the cockpit.

Blue smiled with understanding. _He still doesn't trust me…I don't blame him._

Blue stepped out of the zoid and turned to see it leave.

"What an asshole." Moonbay commented. "Threatening to leave you behind."

The girl momentarily tensed as Moonbay put her arm around her shoulder. She looked up at her. "He has his reasons."

Moonbay sighed and let go, walking back into Tornado. "Girls these days…pha!"

The pilots all entered their zoids and Melissa beckoned for Blue. "There's no room in the other zoids."

* * *

**AN**: Hm...I need to work on my endings...anyway get ready for the next chapter when I unleash blind girl on an unsuspecting town. :D


	9. Filler

**AN: **Who doesn't love a filler? I know I do! grins

Anyway, I've wanted to write a chapter like this for a long time. If I wasn't going for a one word title for each chapter I might just call it: 'When Blind People Are Released Into An Unsuspecting Town'.

Muwaahahahaha!

Anyway, I feel the need to mention my dear friend Out/Wolfy. An Outcats's Shadow, is her name (you owe me ten bucks for the ad). And she was been telling everyone that I owe her manga back, and complaining about it.

Well here's what I have to say:

Ha! You're not gettin' it!

Jking.

The reason I still have it is because she gave it to me two weeks go and we didn't catch up last weekend. So don't pin this on me! pouts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own zoids, the manga, the anime, or anything to do with it (sadly) yet. That's right, yet. I'm workin on it.

Ahem, anywaym I do however own Blue, Jigura, this fic and Allera Rock, though I don't mind if you use Jigura and Allera rock in your fics, but pm me if you ever want to use Blue.

Total count of interested writers: 0, not including me.

**And now onto the story!**

* * *

**SMACK!**

"There's a pole there…"

Van and Zeke turned around. Blue was touching a pole with one hand while the other gently covered her bruised head.

"I keep forgetting she's blind." Van admitted as he held her arm and led her around the pole.

Zeke had a sweat drop and a twitchy eye.

"So why do you have to wear that visor anyway?" Van asked. "You said you could see without it…"

She nodded. "It's for protection. People freak out when they look into my eyes."

"Aww come on, they can't be that bad."

Fiona tripped him, pretending it was accidental.

"Ouch! Fiona!"

"What happened, Van?"

"Huh? I could have sworn…"

"You fell over by yourself." Blue lied, supporting Fiona who gave her a dodgy look.

* * *

Raven relaxed with Shadow curled around him. It was the first time since Blue had come into the picture that he'd been able to. Shadow's tail was draped over his legs and Raven's head was into his partner's chest. The bright purple eyes of the organoid were relaxed and watched over the human as he drifted off. Shadow laid his head back down. The organoid knew he'd be able to rest later, but for now he had to make sure Raven slept safely.

"Why are we stopping here?" Blue asked. All she could see was a crowd of colour and Van talking to a man two or so metres away. He picked up something from thin arm and put it into what Blue had learned was a bag. She reached out and felt a wooden stall. "I get it…" She whispered and then trotted after Van, Zeke and Fiona as they started walking away. "Wait!" She cried, lowing 'sight' of them. But in the busy place they couldn't hear her call.

"Oh man…" She gulped, gripping tightly to the edge of a wooden stall. "How will I get back?"

Shadow stood up sharply. His partner hit his head hard on the metal, cursing and watching his partner. The organoid stared out into the distance, his body tense like a hunting dog's.

"What is it?" The boy asked wearily and stood up.

_It's strange but…_

Raven waited patiently. He doubted there was any need to rush. Nothing could be strong enough to defeat him now. Hiltz, Reese and Hanna only managed to get close because he had Blue holding him back.

* * *

The girl made her way through the crowd, weaving in and out of people easily. _If I follow anyone they'll get angry at me…_ She knew and sighed hopelessly, trying to make her way through back to Van's place. She looked around for the boy, hoping to see his colour. Nothing came.

She ran through the town impatiently, running into another pole.

"Ouch!" She picked herself up again and realised she had no idea where she was. Gulping, she touched the pole. "I was going this way!" Getting her position completely wrong she hit a wall.

"This sucks."

"Blue!"

The girl turned quickly with a smile on her face. "Maria!"

"Are you alright?"

"I got lost!" She cried, throwing herself onto Van's sister.

"We've been looking for you." The brother said, walking up to them. "It's time to leave."

"Van…I'm sorry…I couldn't keep up."

He nodded. "That's alright, but we have to go. You do want to see Raven again don't you?"

She nodded, glad that Van was looking out for her. She liked both boys, Van was so kind and trusting, but she was drawn to Raven by fate.

_I just hope…he learns to accept this._

* * *

_I think she's calling._ Shadow finished. _She feels happy._

The wind picked up, blowing Raven's cloak lazily. "I guess we're stuck with her again."

Shadow growled his agreement and took off to greet her. Zeke cowered as the black one came close. Not wanting a repeat of Porto when he was smashed into the ground.

Van watched motionless Raven on top his zoid. He could have sworn he saw a nod of acknowledgement before the Blue returned to him on Shadow's back.

"Wait!" Van called, remembering something Donnie had said.

The boy paused before melding with Shadow and faced the Liger pilot.

"Can you tell us anything about Zoid Eve?"

"She will be your downfall…if Prozen has his way."

Van's eyes widened and the Fury left them.


	10. Memories

**AN: **I wrote this instead of the third chapter to Stormer. I'm gonna do it on a one chapter each basis-thingy. But I got inspiration to have part of Blue's past as the next chapter, and hell, it makes for good character developement. Coz let's face it, you guys knew nuthin of Blue.

I will update Stormer soon though.

**Purple!? **Okay, I knew this would cause confusion, so I have finally decided to tell you why. This is based off the manga, and in the manga Shadow's eyes are purple, so is Raven's Zi Mark. Not Blue, not red. Sorry about the confusion guys! Insert nervous laughter here.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own zoids yet, I do not own the characters either.

However, most of the characters from Blue's past are mine even if they don't all have names yet, so is Blue, Allera Rock and Jigura. This fic is aslo mine along with all it's typos :3

* * *

"_I brought you a present." He said in a childish voice as he entered. He then raised an eyebrow. "That's a wall you're staring at."_

_She nodded. "I know, but the closest I'll ever get to the sky." She answered. "And you should really knock. I'm not covered."_

_He sighed and closed his eyes. The girl walked over to her bed, grabbed the cloth and tied it over her eyes._

"_Done."_

_He smiled. "Good! Now you can take your gift!"_

_She did and placed it on the bed. There was no point in opening it now._

"_Why don't they at least let me have a window?" She asked, leaning against the bed post._

"_Probably because they know you'll try to escape."_

"_I wouldn't if they just took me outside now and then."_

"_But Blue, you know that they won't."_

_She nodded. "Why else would I hate them so much?"_

_He had a torn look. "Blue…" Hugging her into his chest he stroked her hair. "I know you loathe being caged up like this, but it's for everyone's own good… even yours."_

_She didn't seem convinced but stayed silent and kept her head there, just listening to his heart beat._

"_Please Blue. You must understand that I only want what's best for you."_

"_And yet you tell the government you only want what's best for them." She answered bitterly, pushing away._

"_I can't keep living like this!" She cried. "Can't you understand that? You of all people?"_

_He sighed, not enjoying this one bit. He knew he was caught between hell and hot water. Betray the state or betray the weapon._

_He rubbed his temples. She was more than just a weapon, though he was probably the only one that realised this. Her mother had even taken the view that she was nothing more than a design brought to life by her._

* * *

"Blue?"

Her eyes flicked open to see only blackness at first.

"Raven?"

"You fainted, are you alright?"

She creased her brow. She thought he sounded concerned.

"Y-yeah, I just feel a little cold, that's all."

"You're burning up."

"Huh? No way, you're wrong."

He shook his head. "I'm never wrong."

Both of them knew it was a lie, but nobody pointed it out. There was no need to.

* * *

"_And we're done for today." A man in white announced. The other scientists unplugged Blue, allowing her to step out of the chamber. These tests had been running since birth, and there was rarely any significant change._

"_It's like they expect me to spontaneously mutate." She muttered to him as they walked on. He laughed with her._

"_I'd love to be able to criticise them with you, but I figure that stuff is best left to them."_

"_You're just the gun barrel?" She had a teasing tone to her voice that made him a little touchy._

"_Watch it you, I could take you out with the flick of my wrist."_

"_Hah! I'd like to see you try!"_

* * *

Raven looked from the girl to his organoid; even BFSE seemed in bad condition. "There must be something here messing with them." He realised. "We can't stay here…they could die…"

He picked Blue up and put her back in her spot inside the cockpit and went back to Shadow. The organoid growled weakly and opened his purple eyes at the touch. "C'mon buddy…can you move?"

The black organoid tried to push himself up but collapsed quickly. Raven cursed, not wanting to leave his partner to get help.

"There has to be something I can do…" He thought aloud, screwing his eyes shut in concentration. "There's no way I can just sit here and let him die!"

Shadow growled again. _There's nothing you can do here…_

Raven stood up, the guilt and sorrow made him shaky and weak. He clumsily made him way back to the BFSE. An idea hit him before he left. Dragging Shadow of the shallow cave with the claws, he held him gently yet firmly in the BFSE's grip and flew away with him.

A bead of sweat ran down Blue's head.

"This isn't good." Raven muttered.


	11. Fear

**AN:** Just as a warning this may get pretty confusing, there's a recap at the start with some info I didn't slap in your face before, and so I figured I'd put it there just in case. To be honest if I wasn't the one writing I reckon I'd need it. Erm...oh yeah, some other important stuff is below too.

**Eyes:** It's the manga I'm following, so the colourings will be the same as in the manga too, these include Shadow's purple eyes instead of blue, Van's red eyes (only the first volume has them as green) instead of brown/black, and Fiona's pink eyes instead of red.

**Green? EH!?** In the manga Fiona's hair is green. Yes green. No, this is not a typo or a joke, her hair is _actually_ green. I know, weird.

**Disclaimer:** This is always our favourite part of the day, where I put in the disclaimer so nobody can sue me. Is it actually necessary on this site? I think everyone realises by now that we're all using someone elses story to write our own.

I do not own zoids, the characters, plots or anything else to do with it, however I do own Blue, Allera Rock, Jigura and this fic. Pm me if you wanna use any of these places or characters. I will get annoyed if you use Blue without my permission, but not Allera Rock or Jigura. They don't mean much to me, but Blue is completely mine, and currently one of meh babies

That's right Blue, you're part of the family now, be prepared for _all_ _hell_. Smirk.

And on to the fic!

* * *

**RECAP:**

After leaving Allera Rock they went through a deserted canyon, and that's when things got bad. Raven had noticed the BFSE's speed drop and Blue had fallen asleep, but he didn't think anything of it until Shadow got Raven out of the zoid and separated from the human. The boy didn't understand why, but remembered back to when Hiltz and Reese had unmerged from their organoids and left, and just how tired the organoids looked. He had touched Shadow's snout and the black one left out a weak metallic groan.

Raven had eventually decided to leave the area. Shadow was dying, the BFSE was growing weaker and weaker and Blue had a fever. The boy had no idea what had caused them all to fall ill, but he had decided that standing still will only lead to their deaths, so he had to take his chance with the nearest town. However, as it happened, the nearest town was occupied by the republican army. Herman recognised the boy and quickly arrested him for his crimes in Porto.

Luckily though, the republicans were kind enough to listen to Raven's pleas and check the safety of his companions. The journey had drained all of them, and the army quickly sent Blue to the medical wing of their nearby base. The BFSE was being tended to in a hangar but the ex-gun-for-hire didn't know where they took Shadow.

* * *

Raven grimaced, glancing down at the handcuffs on his wrists. "You will help though, won't you?"

Herman looked back over his shoulder. The boy's eyes were averted and he was tenser than anyone had ever seen him.

The boy was trying to keep calm, but his mind kept straying back to his partner. _I don't…want to have to go through losing another zoid. I can't stop thinking about Noah._

"We're doing all we can." The blonde answered and turned his head back to the front. "The girl's making good recovery, what did you say her name was again?"

"Blue." He answered quietly. _Just tell me about Shadow!_

"Yeah, well our medics are taking care of her but…"

Raven's muscles tightened and he stopped himself from slamming the soldier into the wall and beating the information out of him.

Herman noticed this and swallowed. Raven may have been a kid, but he wasn't a pushover. "The zoids are proving to be harder, we have the BFSE mostly under control, but your organoid has gone unconscious."

Raven stayed silent. There was no answer to something as distressing as that. He shut his eyes, trying to keep his emotions at bay. _Noah…_

* * *

"_JOYCE!"_

_The child was freaking out, he tugged with all his strength at the levers and slammed the buttons, but they didn't budge. His sister's terrified, desperate, screaming face burned into his memory for ever._

* * *

"I need a medic!" Herman shouted. Two uniformed medical personnel ran to the soldier who pointed at the boy. He had suddenly hit the floor and his eyes didn't open up afterwards.

"What happened?" The female medic asked as her partner lifted up the criminal.

"He just dropped." Herman informed her. "I told him about his friends and he collapsed."

"Mental stress." She assumed and led her partner to a spare room.

Herman rubbed his eyebrows. _They shouldn't have gone out there…every zoid falls ill…but why that girl?_

* * *

_She opened up the box, carefully undoing the shiny red ribbon. Curiously pulled out the gift her eyes widened. She laughed and beamed, not fully believing her eyes. Her heart sped up and she couldn't look away._

_Her father gave her a photo of the outside world. Emerald forests in the foreground and a bright, midday sky up ahead. It was perfect. The sky had a few fluffy pearl clouds and magnificent blends of blue._

* * *

Blue opened her eyes a crack, wondering why there was white all around her. "Zeke?" She wondered, and then saw other flecks of colour. Her heart dropped as her eyes shot open and she screamed.

"Are you in pain?" A nurse asked in worry, rushing over.

"Get away!" Blue cried and covered her eyes. "Where am I? Where is my visor? Who are you?"

The nurse had to take a moment to realise what was going on. "Th-the visor? Covering your eyes? It's on your bedside table."

Blue snatched it up and clipped it back onto her face. In a hurry she stood up but collapsed to the floor.

"You're still ill." The nurse informed her and tried putting her back on the bed. The girl resisted, eventually throwing the Nurse onto the medi-bed.

"I need to be somewhere else." Blue snapped and promptly walked into a wall. Cursing she found her way swiftly out into the corridor.

_Raven…Raven…_

* * *

The boy stirred slowly.

_Raven…Raven…get up...Shadow and Fury need our help._

His eyes flashed open sharply and he flung forward.

"I guess your brother was right." Van chuckled beside the bed. "We are joined by fate."

"Save it for later." Raven grumbled, pulling on the metal cuff. "I have more important things to do that sit here and wait for a sentence."

"Raven…"

"I NEED TO SAVE SHADOW!" The unstable teenager screamed.

Van was surprised but the words got through. He pulled out a key and unbound his rival who bolted out the room.

Van clung to the wall, Raven's rush had knocked him off balance.

* * *

**AN:** If you haven't yet voted on my poll, please do, coz it's a tie between two completely differing opinions and so I want to get more votes in before I decide to write two simultanious fics (I can't believe I forgot to put that in as an option. I was thinking about how to the plots today and school and it all came to me!). If you wanna have both then just either write in in the reveiw of either this or Stormer (along with an actualy reveiw XD) or pm me. Otherwise please vote. Stormer is postponed until I have a clear answer, but this fic will remain reltively unaffected. Hell, I may even draw a up a story board for the two fics...wow...I think I will...

Anyway, if possible please vote on all my polls, I dunno my way around FF completely yet so I dunno if you can without having me post them anywhere or have them on my profile.


	12. Together

AN: I can't help but think this is an awkward chapter thought it should return to the normal swing of things next chapter.

Disclaimer: zoids is not mine, Blue, Allera Rock, Crash Canyon, Jigura and this fic are. Plain, simple, easy.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" The nurse cried in fury, stalking after Blue.

"I need to get to him!" She responded.

"Who? You're too ill! You need to rest."

"Don't make me do something we'll all regret." Blue ordered her coldly, before quietly adding, "he comes first."

The nurse looked confused and concerned. "Wait…you have to heal before you can help anyone."

Blue shook her head and continued jogging. "There's time for that later."

Raven came running up from behind them and skidded to a stop beside the zoidian. "Blue, what is it?"

"I need to get to Shadow, but I need your help to get there." She explained quickly. "He's calling for us."

Raven lifted her up and ran in the direction she was pointing.

* * *

"Van?" Herman asked, seeing the boy come out of the hospital room. "How's Raven doing? Is he awake yet?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah…he just seems scared." He smiled. "I never thought I'd hear him care for a zoid."

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to help Shadow."

"You let him out?" The soldier was astounded. How could Van have been so irresponsible? "There's no guarantee that he's going to Shadow! He doesn't even know where he is!"

"Blue…" Fiona whispered from behind Herman, making the soldier jump in surprise.

* * *

"Shadow!" Raven cried as he burst into the isolated room.

Beside the unconscious organoid were many mechanics that were trying everything they knew of to revive him.

"Stop!" It came from the hallway.

The mechanics all backed off that the infamous teenager ran towards them and carefully dropped Blue. The girl landed on her feet and collapsed to her knees beside the organoid. "He's really weak." She whimpered.

"Stop!" Herman tried again, now entering the room at a run. On his heels were Van and Fiona who were trying to stop him.

Raven glanced back then down at Blue who was holding her palms just over Shadow's metal shell. Raven turned and body-slammed Herman. The older one stumbled back to keep balance, buying Blue some time. Raven stepped back out of reach, watching Herman closely.

A gentle growl distracted him, his heart skipped a beat and the boy turned around. Shadow's dull eyes were opening slowly.

Van and Fiona blocked the soldier from Raven who skidded down to his partner.

"Shadow! How did…?"

Blue fainted before he could finish the question, her body collapsing into his lap. Shadow pushed himself back up and roared at the republican soldier. Raven felt Shadow nuzzle his cheek gently. Standing up with the girl in his arms, Raven faced the soldier.

"He's changed." He heard from Van. "Please let him see Shadow!"

"He's healed." He told them, Van was pushed over as Fiona withdrew her body. Handcuffs clicked back onto the boy who didn't bother resisting. He'd leave that until after Blue could stand.

Raven caught Fiona smiling at him warmly and felt his cheeks blush a little. The zoid killer wasn't used to affection.

Picking himself up, Van looked from boy to girl and wondered.

Raven was lead out of the room by the soldier, but refused to put Blue down until Van offered to take her. Shadow began to follow him, but Raven gave him a silent command to leave just in case the republic wanted to restrain him. Herman ducked as Shadow shot past him and headed towards the BFSE's hangar.

"Stop him!" Herman shouted to a few other soldiers roaming around. "He could attack!"

Raven didn't bother correcting him.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Fiona asked quietly, watching the two go.

"Why are they locking him up?" Van wondered bitterly, clenching his free fists. "He's changed."

Fiona gave him a concerned look. "They're only doing what they think is right." She explained. The zoidian was super-sensitive to the hearts of zoids and she had a feeling that Shadow and Raven both thought alike. When she first encountered the two she felt dread and terror, but things had changed since. After the incident at Horai the duo had become more docile, the feeling of dread had changed into trust and she felt sure that Van was right, but that didn't mean everyone would believe it. Moonbay had often told them Van was too kind for his own good. He had proven in now and then, but his big heart had been more of a help than a hindrance.

Van sighed, relaxing his hand. He knew she was right, the republic viewed him as a heartless threat, but the boy knew otherwise.

"What can we do?" He asked sadly. "I don't want to become the republic's enemy, but I can't just sit back and do nothing to help Raven either!"

"For now there is nothing we can do." Fiona told him. "But fate has been guiding us this far, if we believe then maybe our luck will continue."

Van didn't look pleased. He hated relying on anything other than his friends.

* * *

"It'll do." Reese said in a displeased tone. The escaped Genosaurer turned blue as her organoid merged with the heartless machine. Her comrade Hiltz and his organoid were forcing there way into a Liger Zero Panzer. The normally green zoid immediately changed to a deep red.

Hanna's Genobreaker was the only of their original zoids left. Specular had healed it earlier and now the zoid was ready for combat again.

"Shall we go?" The eager Knight asked, watching the man finally defeat the Zero Panzer.

The zoidians nodded and the three moved towards the republic base. Their Intel had warned them about going through the canyon and so they attacked from the other side, giving the targets the choice of facing them or zoid illness.

Hiltz smirked and launched the burning big bang at the base. Sirens started up and part of the building crumbled down.

* * *

AN: For those of you that haven't read the manga, there are a LOT of references to fate.

eg.

"Don't worry...you and I _will_ battle again...You **_chose_** that destiny when you took Zeke as your partner!" Raven, vol 2.

"No! This shouldn't bother me! I simply removed something that stood between me and my destiny!" Raven when he thinks he's killed Van and Zeke in vol 6. Yaoi!

And finally in chapter 14 when Van and Donnie are talking:

**Van:** T--terminate? But the _**world**_ rides on this! Why me!

**Donnie:**First, Prozen controls the government of the empire. If someone from the republic became openly agressive it could lead to a world war! But there is one other thing...Perhaps the most important thing..I belive this mission... is your _**destiny**_. Currently, a certain young man is taking center stage in Prozen's plans. His given name is Joyce Chen... but most know him as **_Raven_!**

So my theory is that Donnie thinks Raven and Van are linked by fate. I think there was another mention of it too...

Oh and I'll put Moonbay's comments about Van's kindness in my next notes or something.


	13. Panzer

**AN:** Back again! Well it seemed I lied about the whole getting into the flow of it again, I had good bits and bad bits when writing this. / Anyway, I don't know how you guys do your battles, but I just play them out how I imagine them to go and watch it all in my mind. Sadly, Raven was meant to get beaten up really badly in the first one, but it just didn't happen, and this time I meant for the three of them to get closer to beating them, but well..you'll just have to read it...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own zoids.

* * *

There was a loud noise and the building started to fall. Herman reacted quickly, pinning his prisoner to the wall and shielding him. Raven peered out of the human shield and to the newly exposed hangar.

There were only two zoids left standing, one badly damaged Liger Zero and the BFSE protected by its energy shield. Shadow let out a battle cry before he exited the Fury and landed beside his partner who sharply pushed away from the soldier. Before Herman could stop it, Shadow snapped the handcuffs chain and his chords wrapped around Raven. The boy and organoid melded together.

Van ran towards them as they merged with the Fury.

"What happened?" Van asked.

"We…we were just attacked. That's all I know." Herman said and he got back up to his feet. "And Raven's free again!"

Zeke and Van fused, becoming one and then entering the Liger. Caesar did not completely heal, he was too badly damaged.

"Remember me?" Hanna said as she ducked in front of them, firing off the particle gun.

Raven, who was in front, fired up the shield again easily preventing death.

"How did they find us?" Van asked, waiting for Raven to move.

"They must be tracking Blue somehow."

"We can't let them win."

Raven nodded. It wasn't just his pride this time. Blue saved Shadow.

Raven charged at Hanna, the BFSE's buster claws leaving deep gashes in an X-breaker, but Hanna didn't let him slice them off this time.

Right behind the black Fury was Caesar, ripping off an X-breaker with his blades.

The Genosaurer fired at Raven, the bullets doing little damage to the armour.

"Gonna have to try better than that." Raven growled and made a sharp turn, heading straight for the blue one. Caesar had to jump to avoid crashing into the BFSE.

"Whoa! Raven!" Van cried in surprise. _We have to work on this whole working together thing._

Without Blue in the cockpit they could safely use full speed, which was too fast for the Genosaurer- even with Specular merged!

Raven easily dodged the next bullets that came flying at him. The Genosaurer's pilot, in a final attempt at keeping him back, fired off the particle beam. Remembering back to when Van saved Wendeen, Raven decided to borrow the move.

The leg blades shot out and reflected the particle beam back to the cockpit. Specular and Reese hit the ground metres away.

"It's not over!" The woman spat and stood up immediately. "Specular!"

Merging back with the zoid she took off into the republican building to find the target.

Raven swore and turned the BFSE.

"Van!" The twin pulled up connection with his 'team mate'. "Can you handle these two? I need to stop the woman!"

Van nodded and pulled his zoid around, slicing off the already damaged X-breaker.

The BFSE was left for dead as the two chased Specular.

* * *

"Who're you?" A nurse shrieked, seeing a woman come out from inside her organoid.

"That's not important to you." She answered coldly and strode over to the girl in bed. The nurse shakily tried to block the woman, but Reese threw her to the ground.

Right before she could touch Blue, Raven and Shadow flew in. Specular tried to block them just like the nurse had, but the two combined were too powerful.

Reese cried out for her organoid as she ducked Shadow and Raven who turned and growled viciously at them.

Specular took her partner in, becoming one again, and snapped warningly at the purple-eyed pair.

* * *

Caesar stepped away from the felled Genobreaker and turned his head towards Hiltz. Projectiles rained down on the white zoid and it yelled in agony as its armour was pierced and trashed again.

Van gritted his teeth and clumsily manipulated the controls, making Caesar run out of the line of fire at high speeds.

_With all that armour, he can't be too mobile._ Van thought as he made a wide arch around the Panzer, getting ready to attack it from behind.

Despite the heavy attachments, Hiltz managed to turn his zoid around in time to hit Van with a strike laser claw and then fire from the G launcher. Caesar was thrown backwards from the force, and it was only Zeke that stopped Van from smashing his head on the cockpit's equipment.

The pilot groaned but made the Liger stand again, receiving fire from the Panzer to keep it down.

Hiltz stepped closer, his red zoid looking evil to the losing pilot. The Zero Panzer slashed down on Caesar with the Strike Laser Claws, ripping off the neck armour.

* * *

**AN:** I said I'd put quotes about Van's kindness in here, and so I will.

_From volume seven:_

**Van:** H-hey! I wasn't fighting Raven cause I was looking for any reward!

**Moonbay:** Oh, no! If you're too nice we'll never make any money!

**Fiona:** But... It's likely that kindness us Van's best feature.

Van then blushes and turns quickly changes subject, seriously.

_When fighting the Death Stinger:_

**Van:** All right! Leave it to me Major Schubaltz! Colonel Herman, Irvine, over me!

**Irvine:** _Eh_? Hey! There's such a thing as bein' too nice!

_Oh, I found another Fate Quote:_

"That kid again? If this is fate, fate stinks." Empirial spy


	14. Gone

**AN:** This one is creepy short. It was a lot of writing the two organoids fighting though!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own zoids.

* * *

Specular and Shadow were sizing each other up, wanting the other to make the first move. Raven lost his patience and lunged at Specular who grabbed them by the throat and slammed them into the ground. The blue organoid tried to bite in again but Shadow flipped over and shot his wings out, upper cutting the blue one and knocking her off balance. The black organoid then swiftly bit into Specular's arm and pulled her down in front of him.

Specular tried to use Shadow's attack, rolling onto her stomach and opening up her wings, but Shadow moved behind her and stepped down on her back. His jaw grabbed her neck and slammed her into the wall, pouncing on the fallen frame as it tried to get up.

Specular and Reese let out a cry of agony as the other two bit into the neck armour and shook like a dog. They threw the two over the other side of the room and leaped after them as they scampered to get up. Roaring as they skidded in front of the two menacingly, Shadow and Raven scared the injured pair more.

_We have to get away!_ Specular realised in fear. _Reese, we must!_

The zoidian understood this too but did not like it one bit. If Prozen found out they ran, he'd be more pissed off than anyone had ever seen him.

Raven snapped at their neck, not wanting to kill them but wanting them gone. Specular backed off a few quick steps and half turned to the door.

_Reese, please!_

The zoidian gave in and let Specular take them away, fleeing back to the battle.

Shadow gave a proud roar as the blue one left.

_Now to fight._ Raven didn't waste any time.

* * *

"Van!"

Both zoids looked to Irvine's aerial zoid. The man had been away roaming the town when the Empire's bounty hunters had struck, and so avoided being caught in the hangar.

Hiltz smirked and fired off his 'Burning Big Bang' again.

"NO!" Van screamed, seeing his friend crash to the ground.

"And back to you." Hiltz laughed wickedly and the Liger's jaws opened up to kill Caesar.

There was a roar and the Panzer's face was knocked away from the injured neck. Both Hiltz and the Zero Panzer watched the organoid then fly into Raven's zoid.

Hiltz growled and slammed the dashboard with his fists.

The Fury charged forward at full speed, only projecting the shield at the last second. Caesar weakly rose as the Panzer was knocked down.

The BFSE let out a battle cry and spun around. Caesar removed the Panzer's large weaponry with its fangs, blades and claws and then left the final attacks to Raven who picked up the now relatively light Panzer in the Fury-type's mouth and flung him into the canyon.

The red zoid pushed itself up, the strength very slowly draining. Ambient gave a weak growl but stayed fused. The yellow eyes of the zoid focused on the Berserk Fury Shadow Edge. Letting out an angered roar the Panzer ran towards the black zoid.

"Hiltz!" Reese called from on top of the canyon. "We need to leave, now."

The man growled but still launched himself at the Fury only to get knocked down by the zoid's tail. Hiltz finally gave up, growling and retreating to Reese and Specular, Hanna beside them.

"We'll be back." The Knight warned, glaring at the Liger Pilot. "And you'll regret everything!"

With that they left, flying away on the organoids.

The tension seemed to lift, and it was as if the whole town let go of their breath and for a few moments there was nothing but silence.

"Good timing." Van sighed, finally able to pull up a communications link with the BFSE's pilot

Raven smirked, and Van saw for the first time there was no malice in it. The Liger pilot smiled at him.

"Hopefully Herman realises there's no point to locking you up."

"Even if he doesn't, once Blue's healed I'm out of here."

"You're not going to leave her with us, again?"

He shook his head. "You can't fend these guys off."

Van sighed again. "Here I was thinking you'd changed."

Raven switched off the link and laughed. "Did you hear that Shadow?"

* * *

**AN:** All hale character development.


	15. Teammates?

**AN:** Yeah, this one took a while. So sue me. I'm working on Circle, okay? sigh I want to write more than just zoid fics. Circle will be up once I spell check it. It's a Wolf's Rain fic, so if any of you guys have seen it, you can check it out. Or hell, even if you just like wolves.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own zoids, only Blue, Jigura, Allera Rock, the Canyon (which I ended up deciding wouldn't be the Rare Hertz Valley), and this fic. Oh, and I also own the town.

* * *

"_What're you so happy about?" Ziro asked in his moody way._

"_I'll show you!" Blue replied, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along. The word 'friendship' didn't describe their relationship at all. Blue trusted him, looked up to him, and was jealous of him, but he didn't feel any of this for her._

_Blue felt drawn to Ziro because she felt in some parts he was just like her. He didn't make friends easily, and people seemed to fear him. Ziro was also raised in the lab. He too was supposed to be a weapon, but unlike her, he had agreed._

_Blue stopped in her room and pointed to a single, small picture on the wall._

"_That's all?" Ziro seemed bored._

"_That's all?" She was astounded. "Is a sky! There's a even a forest! It's so beautiful!"_

_Ziro raised an eyebrow. "I have work to do, Blue, I need to go."_

"_No you don't." She answered in a creepy tone._

_Ziro twitched and froze. He hated when she did that. Rolling his eyes he turned back to her. "Must you read my mind?"_

_She nodded. "I don't like it when people keep things from me. If you want to leave then tell me the truth behind it, I'm not a baby."_

"_You act like one." He told her coldly and insisted on leaving. "If you were more mature you'd just accept your fate! You're meant to be a soldier, and if you were you would be with your dad all day!"_

* * *

"There's still no guarantee." Herman insisted. "The only way I can let him go is under surveillance."

"Surveillance? What kind?" Van asked.

"We need someone to watch him daily, make sure he's not going to anything illegal."

Moonbay caught Van's look. "Oh no…no, no!"

"Come on Moonbay, I can't just let him be locked up, Blue needs to travel with one of us anyway, and with Raven we'd be stronger."

"Irvine's gonna be fuming when he hears this." The woman muttered.

"You're going to take him?" Herman clarified. He sounded surprised.

"We'd be the best ones for it anyway." Van reason happily.

"He shouldn't be a problem." Fiona added quietly.

* * *

Shadow growled, his bright eyes focusing on the intruder. The other zoid edged away nervously. He'd been taken down by Shadow before and certainly didn't want to go through that again.

"C'mon Zeke, he won't hurt you."

Raven opened his eyes hearing Van, but waited for the happy one to speak first.

"You're coming with us!" He announced with a big smile.

"What?" Raven couldn't help but think this was a bad joke. "I travel alone, Van."

"You'll be locked up if you don't come."

"I can get out."

Van groaned. "Raven, please, surely you don't want to be on the run your whole life."

"I don't want to be locked up either." He answered with an annoyed tone.

"Exactly! Come with us!" Van insisted.

Raven closed his eyes again and there was dull tap as his head rolled back into the hard wall. He sat like that in silence for moments longer, just thinking about his options.

"Fine." He sighed.

Van cheered, Fiona smiling beside him and Zeke cowering behind them both. Van unlocked the door and stepped in, Raven was now standing but Shadow had been completely chained down. Herman had given him keys for them all.

He unlocked Shadow first, who got up and gave a mischievous glare to Zeke. Once Raven's wrists were free he rubbed them and watched his organoid. He was aware that things could get ugly if Shadow decided to play with Zeke.

"Now we just need to wait for Blue and Irvine."

"Who's Irvine?" Raven asked, only barely interested because he now had to travel with them.

"Oh, he's our friend, the one with the Stealth Dragon, Tornado."

"The one Fiona was on…?" He asked quietly.

Van nodded, his face dropped a little. He still felt guilty about what they had done. Now and then he lost sleep over the pain. He didn't want Raven's memories haunting him, but he couldn't escape them. He was just glad that they were never his.

Raven caught the sympathic look and scowled. "What are we waiting around for?" He asked angrily.

The change of mood startled Van but he pointed to the medical wing. "Blue and Irvine are in the same room."

Raven and Shadow followed the others down the many hallways to the medical room.

Once inside the tension became so thick it had a physical presence.

The two prisoners did not like the feeling.

"You actually brought him?" Moonbay asked, shaking her head at Van.

Fiona stepped forward, touching Irvine's bandaged forehead. The man stirred, his whole body bruised, broken and burned from the crash. The sight when he was carried to the bed gave the medics and even some of the soldiers nightmares.

At Fiona's touch the man began to heal, her energy transferring to him just like Blue had done with Shadow.

The others watched and let her, it would have been useless to interfere anyway because Fiona was surprisingly stubborn.

Van caught her as she fell. Irvine wasn't completely healed, but he was now conscious and at least able to walk.

He sat up and looked around, his eyes finally focusing on Raven. "You!" He growled. "What's he doing here?"

"Irvine, he's staying with us from now on."

"You're joking, that guy? Raven?"

Everyone nodded but Moonbay, who expected this.

"He's changed Irvine! He saved me from the Panzer after you crashed and he hasn't killed a single zoid since out last battle!"

"Actually, I haven't killed since I made that promise in Porto." Raven interrupted with quiet confidence.

Van put Fiona down on the only empty bed in the room.

"I don't care if Van trusts you," Irvine told Raven dangerously, looking him dead in the eye. "If I see one hint of danger from you, I'm going to treat you just like before."

Raven nodded. "I expected you would."

Van looked hopelessly from Irvine to Raven.


	16. Race

**AN:** Sorry for the wait. I had this idea for Blue (don't worry, I'm not making my OC a main) fromt the start, but I wasn't sure how to word the vision...anyway, I love Raven! I also love mystery pairings!

:D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own zoids, but I own Blue, Jesse, this story, Jigura, Allera Rock, the canyon and most other random places.

* * *

"_You…"_

_Blue turned to Jesse. The dark haired girl had a scary appearance. They were sisters, one Telepath, one Seer. Psychic genes came from the mother; their father couldn't tell a happy girl from an angry one._

"_You will lead Shadow to Eve… The world will be released of this war…as long as Shadow's partner meets Eve…"_

_Blue stared. The anorexic seer looked straight into her eyes. It was one of the creepiest things, whenever Jesse made a prediction. Her too thin, pale frame completely contrasting the dark robe, hair and eyes that drilled straight into someone's very soul._

_Blue shuddered but an idea was already forming in her head._

_If the war ended, then she could be free._

_The young teen ran out of the room._

"_Be warned Blue!" The seer called. "Only act after the fire!"_

_Blue didn't hear it. She was already running to the black organoid._

* * *

The Gustav's rhythmic movement was relaxing. Irvine and Blue were both enjoying a calm sleep while Melissa was busying herself with the injured two and Moonbay was singing to happy Fiona. Even Shadow and Zeke were enjoying the peace, lazily napping at their partners' heels. Only the two fourteen-year-olds were unhappy, both staring out the window with impatient restlessness.

Moonbay glanced back and laughed. The two pilots had come a long way since when they first met.

"This is so boring!" Van wined. Zeke yawned and looked up at him curiously; it was almost a teasing look. "Easy for you! You could sleep through the apocalypse!"

The white one grinned and put his head back down, almost instantly snoring.

Van glared at his partner a while longer before realising Raven was smirking at him.

"What?" Van asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." The darker one said slyly and looked over to the cockpit. Moonbay caught his mischievous look and would have confessed then and there that the boy had made a completely 360 personality spin.

"Tell me." Van insisted, leaning in closer.

Raven shook his head. "You wouldn't like it."

"Come on!"

Raven shook his head. "I doubt you'd agree to it, you're too much of a goody."

Van raised an eyebrow. "Raven…tell me."

The boy sighed in a way that told everyone plain as day except Van that he was up to something. "Alright…why don't we have a race?"

"…And?" The other pilot asked, certain there was more too it than that.

"Weapons allowed, and I'm going to be merged with Shadow, I suggest you wake Zeke."

Shadow was standing by his partner's side immediately at the mention of his name. Van wondered if he was a zoidian, he'd never seen such perfect teamwork before.

The headstrong one thought about it. "What happens if we lose?"

"The loser has to smother cream over Irvine and is sworn to silence about the bet."

The Gustav almost lurched as Moonbay froze.

The two pilots were the only ones who weren't worried.

"Fine." Van extended a hand, not realising Raven had no idea what that meant. Shadow's partner stared at the hand, a lost look on his face.

"Um…if you shake it you seal the deal."

Once passed that little bump they left for their zoids.

"You ready?" Raven asked with a smirk.

"Of course." Van answered, determined NOT to get killed by the older one.

"GO!" Fiona cried suddenly, surprising Van.

Raven was already shooting ahead. Van cried in frustration and followed, activating all of Caesar's thrusters at once. _This would be so much easier with a Jaeger_! He thought, offending Caesar who decided to stop dead.

* * *

**AN:** I love my mind sometimes, and yes I have seen Herby Reloaded, I only realised it was like it after I got the idea to write that last bit. Oh well.

Great thing about starting after Raven has a mental breakdown (volume 14) is you get almost free rein of his character.


	17. Back

**AN:** I wrote the two parts to this on different days and I think it might show...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own zoids.

* * *

Van came in looking like he'd kill anything that moved. Raven was in a far happier mood, strolling to the fridge he pulled out a can of whipped cream. He handed it to Van and stood back watching as the boy couragously smothered the white topping on Irvine's face.

The eighteen-year-old's eyes snapped open and he sat up sharply. Van cowered and stepped back, withering under the man's glare.

Raven was laughing at them against a wall with Shadow and Zeke grinning at Van.

The younger pilot backed away with a scared smile. "See the funny side?" He tried, feeling a wall behind him.

Irvine smirked and pounced, wrestling the can out of Van's hand and aiming it at the younger one.

Melissa tried to stop them, saying that Irvine would only injure himself more.

But since when have Van and Irvine listened to sense?

Eventually their wrestling had to stop because of Irvine's damage, but the older one continued to send glares Van's way.

Raven was sitting with Moonbay and Fiona when Van came up to him.

"You planned that." He said darkly, still trying to wipe all the cream off him.

"Not now." Raven replied and pointed to the Gustav's radar.

"Three beeps." Moonbay said, looking back at Van. "You better apologise to Caesar and get out there."

"How do we know they're-?"

Fiona screamed and curled up, rocking back and forth with a look of terror on her face.

"That's how." Raven said flatly and turned, he began towards his zoid when Irvine stood in his way.

"What makes yer think we'd trust ya?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Raven scowled. "There's no guarantee that Van can beat them on his own, and you're still too injured to pilot."

Irvine looked unhappy about this. "I can still pilot."

"And get shot down like before?" Raven asked rhetorically. "I doubt Melissa will let you leave, anyway."

Raven stepped around Irvine as the tension rose up again. Moonbay exchanged looks with Melissa. Whatever happened, as long as Irvine and Raven where together things would always look worse.

* * *

"Is Caesar responding?" Raven asked, the BFSE beside Moonbay's Gustav.

"He wants pancakes!" Van whined. "How do you feed a zoid pancakes?"

Raven rolled his eyes, glad he never had to put up with a moody Liger.

"Looks like we're on our own, Shadow." He said and surged forward with the BFSE. Raven eyes widened as he came close enough to define the zoids with his own eyes.

On his far left was a blue Berserk Fury, the armour was similar to his, but the buster claws weren't just armoured, they were now boosters, attached to each arm were black X-breakers, their silver pincers looking more dangerous than normal.

The middle zoid was red and larger than Reese's though it still looked similar to the Fury-type. The buster-claws were functional on this one, and a firearm was placed at the base of each claw. It had glaring yellow-green eyes and a spiked tail that was surprisingly flexible for a zoid that charged particles with the tail.

The zoid on the right of the formation was directly in front of Raven, it looked just like Hanna's usual Genobreaker except that the X-breaker's pincers were now horizontal each other and a beam cannon sat between each X-breaker and the zoid's body. The laser blade was pointing dead ahead.

"So glad to see you again." Reese said with a malicious tone. "You're health won't last long."

"Where did you friend go?" Hiltz asked. "He saved you the first time, you'll need him again."

Raven scoffed. "I've come this far alone."

"That's funny because Prozen informed us that you never actually beat your little friend in battle…ever." Reese mocked, angering Raven.

"I've beaten you enough times." He growled and charged forward towards Hanna's Genoscissors.

The knight fired off shots from her cannon. She knew this time not to assume victory against this kid until he was cold and white before her, so it was little surprise when he dodged every attack and got into close quarter combat.

She grabbed hold of the smaller zoid with her X-breaker and held him still. Hanna smirked. She loved to see her prey struggle, and knowing it was Raven made it even better.

"Hold on!" Van cried, still trying to get the offended Liger to listen to him.

Raven didn't bother replying, he didn't really have anything to say.

Hanna fire her beam cannon again, the temporarily immobilized zoid let out a pained sound as the weapon broke through the tough armour. At such a close range, the cannon's power was almost doubled.

"Hang in there…" Raven mumbled, still fighting against the X-breakers.

Raven tried turning on the boosters, remembering how he got away from Hiltz the last time he was pinned. The black zoid flew backwards with him, still firing at him.

Finally the Berserk Fury Shadow Edge's buster claws fell uselessly to the ground.

Hanna through him down near Hiltz, unable to do anymore damage in that position. The red zoid flew towards Raven who didn't have time to get away.

Hiltz sliced through the BFSE's left leg with a Strike Laser Claw, the Shadow Edge dropping back into the sand and immobilized again.

Raven swore and tugged uselessly on his controls. To his right Hiltz began firing up not one, but three charged particle beams.

Raven stared in disbelief, scared stiff and stupid.

As always, Van got there just in time to save Raven. Caesar's shield blocked all three beams, the projection taking up a lot more energy than it normally would have.

Before any thanks could be exchanged, Reese shot out and grabbed the Shadow Edge, dropping the Fury-type down in front of a grinning Hanna.

"You don't have a chance this time." The Prozen Knight told him happily. "Not with our improved zoids."

The Genoscissors' particle cannon was charging up as she spoke, and Van was too busy to save him this time.

He was doomed.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blue screamed, holding her head tightly. She was sitting up again, her blue-violet eyes wide. Tears were streaming down her face and she screwed her eyes shut tightly, her frame shaking. "Stop it…" She sobbed. The words were barely audible.

Melissa turned to the teenager sadly. "He'll be fine." She said and left for her Redler.

"I can't just sit here!" Irvine agreed, following her.

"He'll be okay." Moonbay said, trying to sound reassuring, but Fiona was still shaking beside her.

_Oh yeah, leave me with the mentally unstable._ She thought bitterly and looked back hopelessly to the battle field.

This could not end well.

* * *

**AN:** I actually want to kill someone off.

Oh, and another thing with the manga is that Raven doesn't ever beat Van in combat, except with the Genosaurer, but Van comes back only two hours later or so and kicks his arse, thanks to Wendeen.

Seriously, the first time they fight Van kills his Zaber Fang and his father's Zeke using 'Ragnarok', but Raven convinced Van he wins because two zoids are ead and Van's village is partially destroyed. Oh, and Bony is dead too, the little cow-zoid.

Second time, the Genosaurer owns the shield liger.

Then an comed back two hours later with the Sheild Liger. Using the Shadow key (which triples a zoid's attack, but drains the zoid to almost certain death afterwards) to boost the power, but still gets kicked around easily. Right before Zeke, Caesar and Van die, Wendeen protects them and evolves the Sheild Liger (with Fiona's help too) and then starts to win, but it doesn't end until Wendeen tells Van how to beat the Genosaurer.

And in the final battle between them, despite BFSE Fallen Angel of Light, and Caesar the King's similar power Van is ahead the whole time. They admit that Shadow is stronger than Zeke and Raven is probably a more skillful pilot, but because of Raven's wild emotions at the time, he is losing. And probably because he couldn't focus at the time.

So yeah, technically Raven never beats Van in combat.

Oh, and in the little hand to hand fight they have, Van beats him too XD


	18. Fight

**AN:** Yeah, this took a while, first it was too short, then soe other stuff happened. Anyway, here it is, finally. For you three fans. If that.

If read this, please reveiw, even an: I couldn't stand the first paragraph so I left. or: Wow, I love it. or: Meh, it's okay. Maybe: Lol, this bit was funny... or: this could be improved...

ect.

**NOTE:**

**_Sturm Fury:_** it's an upgrade of the Berserk Fury that is used in Zoids Legacy and looks a lot like the Shadow Edge. I got the info on it from the Zoids Legacy game.

**_Genoscissors:_** Another Zoids Legacy thing, an upgrade of the Genobreaker. In my game I made Fiona pilot a white one for the fun of it, but it's actually really powerful. Anyway, I wanted Hanna to have a new zoid, but not the Deathstinger back.

**_Berserk Fury HS:_** Another Zoids Legacy reference. Okay, so Hiltz only appears once in ZL, and Ambient doesn't even get a a mention. Anyway, their are two Zabre Fang models that caught my attention, Zaber Fang RS and Zaber Fang SS. Raven Style and Shubaltz Style. At least, I'm pretty sure the second S stands for style, could be anything, but I know the first letters are Raven and Shubaltz coz it says so in the description of the zoid. So year, HS, Hiltz Style or whatever.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own zoids.

* * *

"Dammit!" Irvine shouted in frustration. His fists beat down against his dashboard in anger. Tornado barely got into the sky as the charged particle beam fired.

The Redler beside him had to make a quick evasive to avoid being destroyed. Melissa was quieter than normal.

"Are you okay?" Irvine asked, beginning to panic.

The ten-year-old scientist nodded, but she looked pale.

"Irvine! What happened?" Van asked urgently as he fought of Hiltz's improved Berserk Fury.

"Just focus on yer battle!" Irvine snapped and turned off the communications link.

He swooped down to the Genoscissors, trying to shoot the zoid down with his machine gun.

Hanna growled and blocked the attack with her X-breakers. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"Then I will." Irvine turned the thrusters up to full speed, passing the Genoscissors and returning after a wide arch.

He swooped her again, the speed knocking her zoid over.

Melissa watched as Irvine followed it up with the machine-gun, piercing through the vulnerable belly armour.

* * *

Hanna screamed as a bullet entered the cockpit in the chest. Her punctured was leg bleeding heavily even though she pressed her thumb into it tightly.

"You'll pay for this!" She shrieked, the pain in her leg surpassing the Berserker-system's pain in her mind.

"I can't…take this…" She muttered, clenching her teeth. She opened the cockpit and curled up on the ground, fainting from the agony.

* * *

"Impressive speed." Reese commented, waiting for Irvine to attack her. She wanted a race, and figured that this guy was cocky enough to challenge her. As she expected, Irvine dived for her. Timing her move perfectly, she projected a shield in his path. Tornado fell before the merciless woman in a heap.

Irvine groaned and looked up weakly. He had hit his head against the cockpit, and things weren't looking good. The poor man could barely see. Blood ran down his face and he collapsed against his zoid's controls.

Reese charged her particle beam, a point blank range attack that would only ever work if the enemy was immobile.

"NO!" Melissa shrieked suddenly and dived down. Her Redler went super sonic, knocking the blue zoid off balance and throwing off the particle beam's aim.

Reese cried out in anger and turned to Melissa who was turning back for another attack. "Haven't you learned yet?"

Melissa was blinded by love, flying towards the blue Sturm Fury in hope to save Irvine.

Reese waited again, this time snatching the aerial zoid out of the air with her X-breakers.

"You can't win." Reese told her with a laugh. "You never will."

Melissa struggled, though the quickly X-breaker snapped off her wing. "Let me go!"

Reese laughed as her prey began to lose hope, tears welling in the ten-year-old's eyes.

* * *

Van hit the ground again. The Berserk Fury HS was proving harder to beat than he had thought.

Caesar pushed himself up and glared at the enemy zoid.

"Don't you see? Everything you're doing is in vain. In the end we will win. Raven is dead, so is you're other friend, and soon the Redler and its pilot too."

"No!" Van cried. "You're wrong! I know it! I believe in them!"

"You're faith is for nothing." Hiltz taunted.

Reese shot out and sliced into Caesar's back legs, making the zoid fall down. Van tried staying calm, but he couldn't see a way out. This felt just like his first battle against the Genosaurer, but back then he had help from Wendeen, this time there was no one.

Van felt tears spring into his eyes, but he fought them back. _I can't give in!_ He told himself. _I can't lose now! Everyone needs me!_

The boy looked up to see three white balls of light growing bigger and bigger. "This is the end…huh Zeke?" He asked, relaxing. "This…this sucks…"

"You crying, Van?"

The boy gasped and looked at his telecom screen. To his surprise a bloody Raven was glaring back at him.

"Raven! You're alive!"

"Did you really expect anything less from me?" He asked with a smirk and then his face returned to stony serious. "Now get you're shield on before you fry!"

Van jumped and fumbled with his controls. He blushed; embarrassed that he had given up so quickly.

The injured BFSE stood up shakily. Upon re-entry into the zoid core, Shadow hadn't been able to heal it completely, but they didn't have a choice.

One of Raven's arms was broken too, and he had cuts all over his body. He had been in a similar mindset to Van, and it was only because of Shadow's reason and quick thinking that they escaped. It had been a close call too, only a second later and they would have both died with the Fury.

Reese faced the Fury-type. She smirked and said. "You can't beat me Raven, you've only got one buster claw, and I can see all the weak spots in your armour."

"I don't need to be completely healed to beat you." He told her with false confidence. There was a move he had used once on Van, and now felt it was the time to use it again. "Shadow, ultimate attack mode!"

The Fury's leg blades snapped open and the thrusters on the zoid's back shot up to high. The black zoid zapped towards the Sturm Fury at lightning speed. Reese, despite Specula's speed boost, could not evade such a sudden assault.

Four of Raven's blades sliced into the Sturm Fury's torso. An X-breaker fell, spraying sand on the blue armour as it thudded down.

Reese cried out in frustration and spun around. A beam of light separated her from the other pilot. Her eyes widened and she turned on the communications link. "Hiltz! Watch where you're firing!" She screamed.

"I have bigger problems." The man growled back.

Raven hadn't wasted any time in getting to the occupied pilot. "He's my prey!" Raven hissed on a private link. "Not yours, back off!"

Hiltz gave him a surprised look. "Your prey?"

With a battle cry, the BFSE threw itself at Hiltz's Fury-type. The BFHS pulled its buster claw up to stop the attack, but as Dr. F's tests proved; the Shadow Edge was the most powerful Fury-type. A one on one would always have Van or Raven on top.

Reese jumped onto Caesar's back, waiting for her chance to help Hiltz.

The Shadow Edge now had the larger Fury pinned and the working black buster claw held dangerously close to the BFHS's neck.

The man snarled, clearly unhappy about all of this. "You won't win."

Raven smirked. "You're wrong."

Every inch of Raven's body ached, but he kept going. He had a mission and it went against everything in him to give up. He was about to end the other zoid's life when Reese intervened by tackling him off.

"You're time is up!" She hissed, attempting to pin the zoid with her weakened Sturm Fury.

Shadow Edge fired the boosters up again, zooming out from underneath Reese's Fury-type. Raven righted the zoid again and spun 180, the Fury roaring as it faced the blue one.

Reese shot at him, the Sturm unit's speed much greater than the Shadow Edge's with Specula merged. As the zoids collided, Shadow's weakened body gave, throwing both organoid and partner out onto the sand.

* * *

Ambient, deciding the battle was over, took his partner and broke into the Gustav. Moonbay cried out, trying to get Fiona and Blue away from the monster. She took them towards the back of the Gustav, hoping to find something to protect them. Fiona was still terrified. Shaking and crying she ran with the other two.

Blue had calmed down considerably and was now helping Moonbay drag Fiona. "We need to get Fiona out there to Van and Zeke." She said with panic. "We need them to fight."

"Or we could get Van and Zeke back in here." Moonbay suggested, trying to hide Fiona. "Get in with her Blue, it's you they want, they might leave if they only find me."

"Or they'll kill you." The psychic reminded her. "Besides, I can fight too."

* * *

"There you are." Hiltz said, now unmerged with his organoid. The man in red stepped closer, a smirk on his face. "You won't get away any more."

Behind him Ambient was hissing at them dangerously, his eyes narrowed and looking more vicious than Shadow.

Fiona whimpered.

"Perhaps I should take you all, at least the two important ones…"

Moonbay pretended to be scared, but behind her back was a very sharp, deadly knife. She carried it everywhere with her just in case she ended up in this sort of a situation. It rarely worked, but she figured it was better to keep trying than just give in.

Blue's hand was on her visor. She knew that Hiltz would most likely be unable to fight if she took it off. As much as she hated seeing people pained by her eyes she didn't want to go back to Prozen.

"Don't come any closer." Blue warned, preparing herself.

"Ambient will strike well before you can rip that off."

"I have the reflexes of an organoid." Blue reminded him. "Don't try me."

Hiltz didn't heed the warning.

The problem with that was Ambient was behind Hiltz. If he didn't have that obstacle he would have made it. It would have been a very close call, but he would have made it.

Of course, that wasn't the situation, so Hiltz collapsed to his knees screaming.

Moonbay stabbed Ambient's neck, not able to cut in, but it was painful enough to make the organoid retreat.

The red one looked back at his traumatised partner and then at Blue. He whimpered, locking eyes with her and turned away. His tail was between his legs like a dog's when he pulled Hiltz in and fled.

Moonbay looked at the girl, trying to figure out what happened, but Blue had turned away and began fixing her visor.

"What did you do?"

"Something horrible."

"You saved us!"

"I never want to do it." Blue said, sounding really upset. She turned back, but most of her emotions were hidden behind the black cover. "Moonbay, please don't tell anyone else of this."

"How will I explain?"

"You're knife. It was you."

Moonbay grimaced. She didn't want to take someone else's credit.

Fiona poked her head out, big pink eyes rimmed with red and tears still flowing. "Reese is coming." She whispered and shakily climbed out of the hiding spoke.

"It'll be okay." Blue said, placing a hand on the fellow experiment's shoulder. "I'll contact Zeke, tell him to bring Van back."

Nobody asked about the others. They all felt sick wondering what the answer might be.

* * *

**AN:** More of Blue's past in the next one, and you may slowly learn more and more about her. Yeah, she's completely vital, but otherwise it may get confusing and anyway, I want you guys to see a little more of her younger self and the developement she's gone through. It kinda seems like I've only developed Raven.

Anyway, please reveiw so I know how many have actually read it.


	19. Past

**AN: **yes, this is all about Blue's past. Not all of it, of course, and I'll explain more of it later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own zoids, but all characters (except Shadow) in this chapter are mine. Ziro, Velox, Blue, J, Silvara are mine.

* * *

"_Come on Shadow!" Blue said in the same soft tone one uses when trying to get a puppy to follow. "It'll be okay."_

'What about J?'_ He asked, cocking his head._

"_He needs to come too, but later. He won't come if we tell him where we're going."_

_Shadow hesitated, this didn't sound good._

'Scared?'_ Silvara teased, nudging her sire._

_The black organoid glared at the younger one.' _Of course not! It's just that J has good sense, and if he says it's bad, it's probably bad!'

'Sure, sure.'_ The navy one teased, dancing around him with a flick of her head. She turned back to Blue. '_So where are we going?'

"_Eve." Blue answered simply._

_The two organoids froze._

'What?!' _Shadow demanded._

'You sure about this?' _Silvara asked, now sounding like Shadow._

_She nodded. "Jesse had a vision, I trust her. She said it would end the war."_

_Shadow looked at Silvara with concern etched on his face. '_This doesn't sound good.'

_Blue sighed. "Just come on, will you? It'll be fine."_

_Silvara followed, Shadow right behind her cautiously. He knew that the Navy one would follow Blue to end of the world, but he didn't feel the same obligation. Sure, he'd been with Blue long enough to call her family, but they weren't partners, and that meant something. For J he'd give his life, but not J's daughter._

_Silvara, on the other hand knew what was going through Blue's mind, and it wasn't just because of the psychic link. The slender organoid had known Blue long enough to read her face and get an idea of where things were going with that child. Blue wanted freedom, nothing more. She didn't know a soldier's pain, or the worry families go through. She was never told of it either and most of the people she was around didn't know or care about the outside world. All Blue knew was her own feelings, and it made her act in selfish ways sometimes._

_Even generous actions can have selfish motives. She wanted the war to end because it almost guaranteed her freedom, not because it would make the world a better place._

_They crossed over a silver coloured bridge that led them over experimental organoids in capsules to the zoid core section._

"_What're you doing?"_

_It was Ziro, leaning against the wall with his shirt off as usual._

_Ziro, or Z-10, was a genetic experiment, a lot like Blue. Unlike her, though, his genes were modified for hand to hand combat, not so much piloting and mind games. The boy was a brilliant pilot, but he lacked her organoid DNA, which they thought would have given her the edge. As it happened they were wrong, Ziro's aggression, lack of empathy and reaction time made him beat her more often that she beat him._

_He was required – just like her – to wear the stat suit at all times, so his muscled torso was still covered. Of course, he was scarily toned and the 'bulk' was still visible, though bulk was the wrong word to use on someone so thin._

"_I'm going somewhere important." Blue answered. "Why do you care?"_

"_J was looking for shadow." He answered. Ziro's own organoid, Velox, was nearby. The scientists had been experimenting on organoid models, and so Velox looked very different from Shadow and Silvara. He was basically a metallic black and yellow fox. His eye colour was the same acidic lemon as Ziro's that made them look more like a predator than human, or in Velox's case, organoid._

_The fox-shaped one was very fast, three boosters on the body as opposed to the normal one or two, and that's not all. Velox was a lot like Ziro. They were both vicious, cruel and dangerous with easily misjudged power and ability. Unlike Ziro, however, Velox was very obedient, but only to one person, Ziro himself._

"_Do you really care?" Blue wasn't normally this rude, but she did get defensive when scared, and oddly enough Ziro picked up on it._

"_You're acting strange."_

"_So what?" She snapped. "It's that time of the month!"_

_She stalked off, leaving Ziro angry and wondering._

_It was never wise to ever let Ziro get angry._

* * *

"_Have you seen Shadow?" J asked around. He was a little embarrassed that he had 'lost' his partner. "He's not in our resting bay."_

_Most people shrugged and shook their heads, but one yellow eyed boy nodded with a smirk._

"_Blue was taking him somewhere. Silvara was with her, and the two organoids didn't look very confident. She was acting strange…"_

"_Defensive?"_

_Ziro nodded._

_J swore and ran off, thanking the smirking Ziro as he left._

_Velox purred maliciously._

* * *

"_Blue!" J called, finally seeing the three of them. "What are you doing?"_

_His daughter turned, smiling warmly at him. "Dad, you're here, that's good."_

"_You know this place is off limits!" He said desperately. He approached her cautiously. "Come back here!"_

_She shook her head, still smiling. "But dad, Jesse said it would all turn out for the best."_

"_She's insane." Her father told her. He meant it to, that girl was seriously messed up in the head._

_Blue looked angry now. "No dad, she's psychic, like me, like mother!"_

"_She's not like us."_

"_She has our DNA, she is related to us, I don't care how much they modified it! And it's not like she's ever been wrong with a prediction yet!"_

"_There's no proof they're real predictions…listen, we can argue about this later, right now you need to get back here! It's not safe that close to Eve!"_

_Shadow took a step towards his master, but Blue put a hand on him. "No Shadow, listen, we need to do something, the war will end!"_

_All of a sudden things got bad._

* * *

**AN:** The others will be back next chappie!


End file.
